


A strange encounter

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Konoha's Red Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Side Story, Universe Alteration, not a stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something strange about the town they are in and Kakashi can not figure it out. Then Naruto has a stranger story to tell....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A strange encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A side story from the events of Konoha's Red. A simple one-shot. Quick drabble that is cute in it's own right I guess but you only understand if you've read KR \o sorry about that.

“Naruto.” Kakashi said as the boy emerged from a side street. He seemed confused and when he met Kakashi’s gaze he looked back in confusion again.

“Hey Kakashi Sensei.” Naruto blurted out. “How did you do that? Didn’t I just see you back there? Was that a shadow clone? Is this some sort of freaky ninja test again?”

Back where? Kakashi had been here this whole time. Sasuke was brooding in the inn and Sakura had volunteered herself to go for food. He was the one that had worried Naruto had gotten lost or in trouble and decided to walk hoping he would bump into the boy eventually.

The town had a strange feel and the sooner they got the mission over with the sooner they could leave. Kakashi hoped it was nothing serious but the back of his neck was tingling. He wanted to get Naruto to the inn as soon as possible; go looking for Sakura, find some way to keep his students occupied and in the inn and search the town. And besides, Shadow clone? He was saving his chakra.

“Is Sensei so scary you see him everywhere Naruto?” He asked in amusement. He watched Naruto throw him an insulted glance and expected the boy to start ranting or raving at him before stalking off to the inn but instead Naruto sent another unsure look to the street he had came from.

“It was you. I thought it was you. He even patted me on my head.” Naruto said in confusion. “I called him Sensei and he laughed just like you but he kept going. I thought you were just going somewhere.” Naruto brightened up. “Maybe he’s a relative! But Kaka Sensei is your mask hereditary?”

There was no question to whether he believed Naruto or not. In the short time he had been their teacher he had noticed that Naruto was highly observant. If he said the person just now looked like Kakashi. _They looked like him_. And pat Naruto’s head? He sniffed delicately trying to isolate the smells surrounding Naruto and there was nothing unusual except in his hair. An almost blank scent. Faint. Strange. Removed, like what they did in ANBU.

“Where did this me go?” He asked casually. He was trying to decided whether to leave Naruto there or just take him with him. Naruto lived so most likely not a threat. Or an immediate threat. Someone might simply distain against murdering children. Or killing in plain sight.

“He was holding this guy’s hand.” Naruto muttered his face scrunched up in concentration. “He had blonde hair like me. He was wearing a cloak too! But I didn’t really see his face. They just went down the street and when I blinked they disappeared. I thought he was a...” Naruto gave him a sly grin and Kakashi sighed at the boy’s immaturity.

He had no relatives his age that he knew of and if anyone was wandering the countries looking like him complete with a mask he would have thought he would have heard of it by now. So this was, curious.

“But he looked seriously old. That’s what was throwing me off.” Naruto continued. “I was asking myself. Is Sensei that old? Even though he hides his face, somehow he looks older? Then I round the corner and bam! You look young again. So confusing.”

Kakashi placed an arm around Naruto’s shoulder looking around carefully. If they were gone then he could investigate later. First, Naruto had to go back to the inn. Somewhere safe. The boy could mostly hold his own but Kakashi preferred to be between any danger and Naruto. And his team.

“Even his voice was like yours.” Naruto laughed. “Who knew families were like that?” As usual Naruto was a highly observant shinobi. It was a pity many missed it. Kakashi looked forward to what kind of shinobi Naruto would become. He wanted to watch over him.

“What did he say?” Kakashi asked easily.

“Um eh ‘You’ll do good?’ Something like that.” Naruto sound puzzled.

“Well we’ll leave it to life’s more frequent mysteries.” Kakashi chuckled. He kept a firm grip on Naruto as they navigated the streets to their inn. When they arrived, Sakura was back, Sasuke actually looked impatient and when Kakashi settled them, the nagging feeling that something was wrong with the town disappeared. One of life’s mysteries he guessed.


End file.
